coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7739 (18th November 2011)
Plot Michelle gives Ciaran an envelope full of cash and asks him to call in at the hotel and pay the deposit for the wedding reception. When Nick's chef lets him down, Ciaran's only too delighted to step in. Chesney tells Sally to leave Fiz alone. When Sally moans to Sophie and Rosie, she's shocked when they take Chesney's side, pointing out that it was John who kidnapped Rosie and not Fiz. Cheryl and Chris let themselves into No.13 and start helping themselves to furniture and ornaments which Cheryl considers hers. Rita gives Sally a ticking-off for her treatment of Fiz and tells her that it's time to draw a line under the whole sorry affair. Sally's taken aback. Nick's wine supplier lets him down and Eva comes to rescue by phoning an old friend who's a wine merchant. Nick's impressed. Sally bumps into Fiz and making a huge effort, tells Fiz that she'd be happy to put in a good word for her at Frank's factory if she'd like. Fiz is stunned. Unbeknownst to Michelle, Ciaran arranges a poker night with the lads. When she asks if he paid the hotel deposit, Ciaran lies saying that he has. When Lloyd arrives home to find Cheryl helping herself to his furniture, he flips and starts ripping down curtains telling her that she can have the whole lot. Fiz tells Chesney that after her conversation with Sally, she's changed her mind and she's not moving away. Kirk presents Chesney with Schmeichel's ashes in an urn. Chesney's touched. In a frenzy, Lloyd drags the sofa out on to the Street and sets light to it. Cheryl and Russ watch horrified. Chris tries to stop him but Lloyd shoves him away. Chris bangs his head and knocks himself out. Everyone looks accusingly at Lloyd. Cast Regular cast *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Russ Gray - Finton Flynn *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Hope Stape - Ava & Isla McCulloch (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Street Cars Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The scene that greets Lloyd on his return home leaves him lashing out, and Chris is knocked unconscious during the outburst; and Ciaran misses the deadline to secure a wedding venue. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,060,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2011 episodes